x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Hondo
This Claim is made by Kaptep525 Name/codename Hondo (هوندو)/War Gender Male Age 13 Power/Abilities He has all the powers of His father, En Sabah Nur, and those given to his horseman War Appearance His Appearance differs as he choses, but at the moment, he is a pale, black haired, winged, 13 year old boy, with elvish ears and black eyes. History En Sabah Nur looked at his horsemen, and realized that they were weak. They were easily defeated at the hands of the x-men. So he needed new ones. He took his right hand and From the fingers, formed new ones. From his Index finger, he formed Hondo, which means War. Hondo was his favorite, though and he gave him all is powers. But he did not give him his free will, nor did he give it to his brothers. But Hondo longed for it. He would beg for it from his father. Instead, he took all emotion from Hondo for the insolence to think that he was not perfect. He still knew that he wanted them, but he could not really want them. So Hondo was just a Emotionless, killing machine. He would do as he was told and he would do it without question. Then he ran into the Venom Symbiote it promised him power, more than he had now and his emotions. Hondo thought that with his emotions he could better serve his father. He joined with it and it inhabited his mind and used him as a host and completely controlling him opening his memory and using it to make him look and act like himself for En Sabah Nur so that he could suck all the powers from Hondo and use them to create him self a body of his own, so he would not need a host. But it did not fool Apocalypse for much longer than a year. He removed the symbiote but when he tried to kill it, he could not. It had taken Hondo's immortality. It had also given back his Emotions and given him Free Will. Apocalypse was greatly angered and he turned Venom into a screw and threw it into a cliff which he promptly exploded loosing the imortal screw. He begged his father to let him use his new free will and to go be a normal kid. Apocalypse agreed on one condition. That he lose his powers when he was near his father or in his homeland. Hondo thanked him and agreed to his conditions. He went off and went to america. He ran into some troubles with the law about being homeless and without any education. So the Professer came to him and he offered him a place at the school so he would have both a home and a schooling. He accepted and he came to the school. Weakness He has not had any emotion for so long that he can sometimes get ever emotional or other time emotionless. His father can always know where he is and can most of the time know what he is thinking. The Venom symbiote had removed him immortality so he is not imortal. He also loses his powers if he is near his father, or in egypt. Comments APPROVED! (hey kappy!) ♡GE can look into your SOUL!♡ 21:53, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, no. Now I have to step in CLEARLY you did not read this at all. It uses canon chars, which isn't allowed, It's immensely OP And in general it's stupid. If anything this is solid and concrete proof that you simply approve anything. ~ ~ ~ ~ Lotto 08:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Frankly, As B-crat, Im stepping in and agreeing with Lott. Change it around immensely TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 02:13, March 5, 2012 (UTC)